Trial by Fire
by Ya Nefer Ma'at
Summary: This is a sequel to Queen of the Goblins. Presented to the Underground as Jareth's Queen, Sarah finds that she must fight for her position in his world. Raven is determined to take her from Jareth, claiming to rid Jareth of her contamination.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:

Jareth and Labyrinth are owned by Labyrinth Enterprises, and are borrowed with gratitude. The lyrics within this story belong to David Bowie. No infringement is intended and no profit will be made from this story.

Author's Note:

This is the sequel to "Queen of the Goblins". It was originally posted as one long file in 2002, and I have now tidied it up and broken it into chapters. If you have already read this story, please note that the changes are only cosmetic.

Enjoy! -Ya Nefer Ma'at

**Trial by Fire**

**by**

**Ya Nefer Ma'at**

Prologue

_Sarah...?_

The voice was distant, whispering in Sarah's sleeping ears, slipping below her slumber and tickling her drowsing mind. She stirred, made restless when the voice evoked memories of _his_ face.

_Sarah...? Sarah...!_

Tossing now, Sarah rose toward waking. As she roused from the depth of dreamless slumber, the soft whisper of _his_ voice fired her dreams...

_...Sarah found herself running the labyrinth again, chasing his deep, melodic voice as it ebbed and flowed like some aural tide. At length, she found herself in Jareth's throne room. The silent room was cloaked in deep shadows, and the man hunched over on the throne half-hidden in the darkness. Sarah's heart was sprinting as she forced herself closer to the still figure. His head hung limp, his wild hair dark in the shadows and shrouding his face. He didn't seem to be breathing. When Sarah gathered the courage to reach hesitantly toward him, he froze her by slowing raising his head. Sarah found herself falling into the ebony abyss of Raven's eyes. His handsome countenance was tortured_.

_Sarah, I beg of you, save me..._

...Sarah awoke in an icy burst of panic. She was momentarily disoriented, staring blankly away from the bed, the image of Raven's face and his plea hanging in the darkness. She jumped when Jareth's arm slid around her. Still asleep, the King of the Goblins nestled closer, pulling Sarah more tightly against his heat. Sarah pressed back into his embrace, smiling as he nuzzled her dark hair. Even in sleep, her Jareth was protecting her. Sarah felt the icy fear melt and a profound warmth replace it. Jareth's breathing smoothed out as she relaxed, his hand resting against the smooth rise of her belly, above their son. Sarah covered his hand with her own, and let sleep reclaim her.

And in the depth of her slumber, the voice continued calling.


	2. Chapter 1

**Trial by Fire**

**by**

**Ya Nefer Ma'at**

Chapter One

When Sarah awoke again, cheerful sunlight was streaming into the large chamber. She didn't feel particularly rested, rather, she felt haunted by Raven's cries. Sarah frowned, recalling the nightmare, wondering what it meant. It suggested that Raven needed her help, and yet, Sarah was suspicious. Things were rarely what they seemed in Jareth's world, as Sarah knew very well. She rolled over, hoping to see Jareth still slumbering beside her. He would be happy to distract her from Raven's cries.

She found Jareth's side of the bed empty. Running her hand over the sheets, while she couldn't feel any residual heat from his body, she was teased by the crystal music of his magic. Sarah closed her eyes, listening to the whisper of ice shards blowing across arctic fields. She could almost catch the words howling within his song, before they slid past her, as elusive as rainbows. While Sarah had not yet learned to catch the lyrics of Jareth's magic, she had learned to harvest his moods from the ever-present crystal storms echoing him.

Whatever kingly duty he was attending to, he was content, even bored, though she could see undercurrents of angry impatience. She had become accustomed to this dark song, ever present under his thoughts, eventually recognizing it as Jareth's preoccupation with finding and punishing Raven. Sarah sighed, knowing that she should tell Jareth of her dreams. She had not, as she was too unsure of herself to speak to Jareth of his enemy. It was because of her, after all, that Jareth and Raven had fallen out, and Sarah certainly didn't want to further enrage Jareth against Raven. She forced herself to review the images that remained of the nightmare, hoping to see some clue to what Raven wanted of her. Try though she might, she could not make sense of the dream, or of Raven's plea.

She sighed, sitting up. Time enough later to puzzle over the problem with Raven, she resolved. Right now, she had more pressing concerns. Tonight, Jareth was hosting the elite of the Underground, of all the Kingdoms, at a grand ball. Tonight, he would present Sarah as his consort, and she would enter the polite society in which Jareth moved.

Sarah had been surprised (and secretly rather relieved) to discover that Jareth did not spend all his time with goblins or starry eyed courtiers. His was a much richer and more diverse world than she had ever imagined. Sarah was completely unnerved at the thought of trying to impress the high society of a world she still barely understood, despite the months of intense training she had endured. Jareth thought it time, however, and she could only trust his judgement. He had promised, repeatedly, to stay with her at all times during the ball, to ensure no one treated her poorly (_'Let them dare!'_, Jareth had growled when Sarah had confessed her fear to him) and to prevent her from embarrassing him (_'As though you will, you precious thing!'_ had been his response to that fear, following which he had kissed her, telling her not to worry, and distracting them both so much that she and Jareth had put his desk to a much more interesting use than he normally had for it). Sarah smiled as she recalled their play, wishing that she had awoken with Jareth still in bed. At length, she admitted to herself that she was just putting off the inevitable, and clapped for her ladies to enter. She well knew that they would want the entire day to prepare her for the evening's festivities.

* * *

Sarah pirouetted in front of her mirror, critically examining her appearance. Beside her, her women Diana and Adrianna stood, twittering excitedly. They were both beautifully dressed, gay and ready to act as her attendants in what they were convinced would be a magical evening. Sarah took comfort that her ladies weren't trying to instill any last minute etiquette lessons in her tired brain. She was also relieved to see that, despite the obviously pregnant dome of her stomach, she was lovely in the intense blue gown that Jareth had specially fashioned for her to wear to her presentation ball. Her hair was swept in shining waves away from her face, and her jewels were worth the ransom of Kings.

As Sarah swept around in the rotation of her pirouette, she caught sight of her husband. Jareth was standing near the door of her dressing room, smiling in a way that caused her heart to skip a beat then speed up. The mere sight of him thrilled her, sending her blushing and laughing like a maiden. She hurried to him, her face alight, and was received into his embrace. She didn't notice Diana and Adrianna discretely leave as she lifted her face to his, inviting a kiss that set her spirits soaring. That kiss naturally lead to a second, more urgent one, as Sarah pressed as best she could against the hard plane of Jareth's torso. He raised his head with an effort, laughing above her hungry face.

"My precious Queen, your Ladies are going to 'tsk tsk' me if I disturb your enchanting appearance." Jareth forced himself to step back. Sarah pouted, trying to pull him back to her, her face raised invitingly. Jareth groaned softly, tilting his head. "You look magnificent, Sarah. You have the most charming glow to your cheeks and excitement in your expression. You will truly be the Queen of the ball tonight."

That recalled Sarah to her worries. She straightened, glad that she had found favour in Jareth's eyes. She wanted to make him proud so very much. "You don't think that I look too pregnant, do you?" she fretted.

In answer, Jareth laughed and turned her to face the mirror again. Sarah smiled at the splendid picture they presented. Jareth was dressed to match her, his formal attire dusted with crystal and as opulent as the jewels glowing against the smooth rise of Sarah's breasts. She smiled more freely as Jareth drew close behind her, taking one hand and holding it up to kiss it.

"You look beautifully pregnant. I will be the envy of everyone there tonight, because you are mine."

"I think it more likely that everyone will be envying me, your Highness, if they notice me at all."

Sarah smiled into his reflected eyes, marvelling at her good fortune. She had been in the Underground for six months now, ever since Jareth had rescued her after the death of her mortal husband. In that time, she had gone from angry and suspicious to being so hopelessly enslaved by the King of the Goblins that she had lost sight of herself. It had been unnerving at first, realizing that he was everything she had always loved in her mortal husband, and then so much more.

As she came to know the Goblin King, she found him as intriguing and complex as his labyrinth, ever changing and ever challenging. And yet, his devotion to her was as constant as the rise and setting of the sun and moon. He taught her to trust him, showing great patience with her as she learned to mind her ready temper and to accept the rules of her new existence. He also taught her to recognize and use the magic that turned out to be her birth-right. With each day, they had grown closer as they started to truly know each other. It was that sense of having found her soulmate that allowed Sarah to be so sensitive to the song of Jareth's crystal magic.

"Come, Sarah. I have someone I would like to introduce you to before we go to the ballroom." Jareth turned her smoothly, securing her hand on his arm as he led her out of their chambers. Sarah tried to discover whom, but Jareth merely smiled down at her. Sarah's curiosity was thoroughly piqued by the time Jareth lead her into one of the drawing rooms of his castle.

As soon as they entered, the conversation within the room hushed. Sarah found herself eye to mismatched eye with a regal woman, standing in the center of the room, surrounded by attendants. She gasped, seeing in the young face of the woman, Jareth's features. Whoever she was, Sarah knew immediately that she was one of Jareth's kin. Sarah was uncertain, given the youthfulness of the woman, what relationship she had with Jareth.

Jareth bowed to the woman, kissing the hand she languidly extended before being drawn to kiss her lips. It was clear that the lady was immensely important to him, that he regarded her with great affection and more than a little awe. He straightened, retaining the lady's hand. The Goblin King turned to Sarah, saying, "My love, it is indeed a great pleasure to present her Royal Highness, Lilith, Queen of Air and Darkness, to you," Jareth purred, watching with approval as Sarah swept her skirts out expertly and sank into a deep curtsey, graceful despite her girth. "Mother, this is my Queen, my beloved, my chosen consort, my Sarah."

'_M-mother_?!' Sarah's swift look of surprise was followed by a flash of trepidation as she straightened up from the curtsey. She looked briefly at Jareth, then forced her eyes back to Lilith's. She found that Queen Lilith was looking closely at her. Lilith seemed to tower over her, much the same way Jareth did. Sarah knew that the effect was not so much in the actual advantage of height that they had, but in the way they stood. The likeness between them was striking, from the similar coronas of unruly hair (hers falling like silver moonbeams well past her waist), the mismatched eyes, and the aristocratic lines of their faces. Lilith's face was less angular than Jareth's, but the strong lines and almost cruel beauty were shared.

"Well, well." Lilith purred, smiling with the same slight mockery that Jareth often showed. "Your chosen Queen, my son?" She looked down Sarah's body with slow deliberation, sending a flush to decorate Sarah's cheeks. "And your chosen breeder as well, apparently." Lilith glanced at her son. "You have been busy, haven't you?" Without giving him time to speak, she turned back to Sarah, taking her hands and pressing them lightly. "Are you certain you wish to ally yourself with this one, my child?" she chuckled, easing Sarah's expression with her jibe. "He'll lead you a merry chase."

"I-I'm very happy with King Jareth, Your Majesty." Sarah managed to say, dipping a curtsey like a school girl.

"Really?" Lilith raised her eyebrows elegantly, tilting her head. "Well, perhaps he had finally grown up, then, for you to speak with such affection." She gently drew Sarah into a perfumed embrace, brushing ruby lips along her cheek as she did so. Releasing her, Lilith smiled, "I have waited a long time for this one to settle down, Lady Sarah, and give me both another daughter and more grandchildren. Welcome to our family, my child." She turned to pull Jareth into her embrace, then took one of his arms. Jareth offered the other arm to Sarah.

"May I escort you both to the dance?" he asked, his voice underwritten with the same edge of cat-like amusement that his mother's tones carried.

"Of course, my son. When we have privacy presently, I will expect a detailed account of where you found this lovely girl." Lilith spoke imperiously. "I confess that I take great pleasure that your choice of a mortal will cause ripples to spread throughout the Kingdoms."

"I'm–" Sarah started speaking, only to have Jareth press her hand and silence her. With a subtle sweep of his eyes, he alerted her not to point out that she was one of them, a changeling. Sarah looked curious, but covered herself, continuing, "–very excited about learning more of Jareth's family, Your Majesty, and of the Kingdoms."

Lilith laughed, the sound like crystal chimes. "You'll find tonight to be highly illuminating then, my dear. I would be happy to tell you all the stories of the people Jareth has invited to this party."

"Really Mother," Jareth chided, "your pénchant for gossip is not fitting of your station."

"Listen to you, son, telling me of my station." Lilith rapped his hand playfully. "One should never be above laughing at one's self. Remember that, Sarah: it's imperative to surviving children."

They entered the crystal ballroom just then, Sarah laughing unguardedly, Jareth and Lilith both smiling. All eyes in the crowded room were on them, noting the grouping, ravenous to know the source of their pleasure. Jareth stood proudly between them, halting them at the top of the main staircase, as heralds announced with resonant tones, "All rise for His Imperial Majesty, Jareth, King of the Goblins; Her Royal Highness, Lilith, Queen of Air and Darkness, and King Jareth's chosen consort, Queen Sarah!"

The rustle of conversation and movement halted simultaneously, and in the brief silence, the collective gasp was loud. Sarah was acutely aware of the shock and, in all too many cases, hostility displayed on the sea of faces raised to them. Jareth had prepared her for an ostensibly polite greeting, warning her that, in the Underground, mortals were considered mildly amusing at best, and as vermin more often. While Sarah had been indignant with this attitude, Jareth had informed her that, until she was adept at magic, it was safer if she was dismissed as a 'mere mortal'. Sarah glanced at her husband. Neither he nor Lilith seemed concerned with the reaction, as they proudly descended into the ballroom to the applause of the gathering. Sarah took confidence in their nonchalance as she stood beside Jareth in the receiving line they formed, trying to remember the names and titles of the multitude to whom he introduced her. The task was beyond her, despite her preparation, but in each case, she was thrilled at the pride in Jareth's voice when he introduced her as his Queen.

* * *

Sarah was seated comfortably, watching Jareth dance with his mother. They had been freed from the receiving line a while previously, following which Jareth and Sarah had started the dancing. Sarah was at first intimidated when Jareth led her out onto the dance floor, in front of all the distinguished guests, showcasing her before them. Her nerves were forgotten within seconds of her splendid husband taking her into his embrace and smoothly swinging her across the floor. He was a magnificent dancer, as she well appreciated, and, thanks to her dance training, she provided him with a graceful partner.

She had barely noticed as other couples took to the dance floor, her attention so captivated by his allure. The evening became a blur of images and ostensibly light conversations following that, as Jareth lead her as surely in socializing as he had in the complex figures of the many dances they shared. At length, she had begun to feel tired, and immediately, he had settled her into a chair, snapping for iced lemonade to be brought for her. Only when Lilith had arrived, demanding that her son spare her a dance, did he move from Sarah's side. By then, she felt secure, knowing that the message he had intended to send to his peers was firmly established in their minds. Indeed, everyone that night had treated her with the utmost courtesy, almost courting her smile, despite the undercurrent of distaste she often caught on the edge of a look or word. As Jareth had warned her, mortals were not liked in the Underground.

A lady appeared before her, curtseying with practiced grace, reluctantly drawing Sarah's eyes from Jareth. When the lady straightened, looking with depthless black eyes into Sarah's blue eyes, Sarah was disturbed by an elusive memory, evoked by the familiar lines of the woman's face, her raven black hair. _Raven...?_ At once, a chill sped through Sarah, erasing the feeling of élan she had been enjoying.

_Sarah?_

Sarah stood quickly, stabbed by Raven's tortured voice. She looked around sharply, past the intense eyes of the woman, then back to her as the calling continued.

_Sarah, please..._

"Sarah, please allow me to present myself," the woman spoke simultaneously with the ghostly cries from Raven. "I'm Princess Geneviere."

Sarah took a deep breath, focussing on Geneviere almost fiercely. "Welcome, Princess Geneviere." she said, with soft confidence, "I am pleased to meet you."

"And I you." Geneviere curtseyed again. Her pleasant smile didn't touch her hard eyes, rather, it seemed to intensify the cold fire burning there. "I have anticipated meeting you, ever since my brother told us of your arrival at the castle." Geneviere paused, looking around and assuming a practiced air of innocent inquiry. "I am rather surprised that he isn't here..." she mused, carefully watching Sarah. "Do you know where Raven is, my Lady?"

_Sarah!_

Sarah smiled coldly, determined to take the advantage from Geneviere. She raised her chin, keeping her eyes strongly on Geneviere's. "Prince Raven?"

_Sarah?_ _Please save me, Sarah!_

Geneviere nodded, a hint of a frown marring the bow of her mouth.

"Ah, yes, I do remember him, though I met him only once. He left the Kingdom shortly after I arrived, while I was still convalescing." Sarah became the picture of polite concern, deepening the frown on Geneviere's face. "Did he not return home, then?"

Geneviere silently regarded Sarah, then said softly, "He did not. Tell me, did he leave under... unusual circumstances...?"

"I cannot say." Sarah kept her look of polite concern firmly in place. "As mentioned, I was ill at the time."

"And he hasn't been in contact with you, Sarah?"

_Sarah!_

_Sarah, he is killing me!_

_Help me, I beg of you!_

"No, he has not."

_Sarah–_

"Sarah, are you absolutely sure...?"

Sarah didn't answer. She was looking past Geneviere, her face full of light. Geneviere spun around, gasping as she found herself face-to-face with Jareth. For a suspended second, they stood, staring at each other. Geneviere cowered back from Jareth's icy expression. The spell was broken when Lilith joined them. Geneviere recovered herself and sank into a deep curtsey. "Your Majesties."

Jareth ignored Geneviere, still holding her curtsey, as he offered Sarah his arm. "My love, I believe it is time to lead people to dinner." Jareth nodded at Lilith and her escort before turning away.

Lilith watched Jareth move away, his attention on Sarah. When she turned to Geneviere, the hint of a cruel smile playing at her mouth brought colour to Geneviere's white cheeks. "Hello niece. Where's Raven?" she purred, "I'm surprised not to find him here. I would have asked him to escort me to dinner." Even as she spoke, Lilith placed her hand on the arm of the gallant young noble who stood at her side and turned away with him. Geneviere was left standing, her response hanging unspoken on her lips.

Geneviere looked after them with hard eyes. "Raven, I'll punish that little trollop for you, never fear. And I'll enjoy doing so."


	3. Chapter 2

**Trial by Fire**

**by**

**Ya Nefer Ma'at**

Chapter Two

Deep in a peaceful sleep, Sarah dreamed of dancing. She was pillowed against Jareth, aware at some level of his heat and the comforting rise and fall of his chest. It was still early, in the dawn following her presentation ball. Both Jareth and Sarah had been very tired by the time the last guests had left, releasing them from their duties of hosts. Even then, they had been too exhilarated to retire immediately, and had taken advantage of the privacy to continue their dancing unobserved.

Dancing had lead to singing, singing to kissing, and from there, a wild race to their chambers, like a pair of moon-struck youths. They had carried the exhilaration into their lovemaking, thrilling to the other's passion as if they were new to each other's bodies. Sarah found, much to her delight, that her magic danced with his as they caressed each other, drawing flaming swirls of passion within the icy crystal storm of his touches. By the time they had satiated their hunger, the night was ebbing. They had fallen asleep still entwined, content in the security of their contact and the strength of their love.

_Sarah found herself dancing in moonlight as it played on a mountain meadow. She used her magic to draw arcs of fire, twirling gracefully with the flames following her like floating veils. She barely noticed as the meadow faded, and she was inside the stone confines of a castle, floating like a firefly through the corridors. By the time _his_ voice intruded on her play, she was peripherally aware that she had returned to Jareth's labyrinth, running with confidence toward the resolution of the puzzle._

_Come to me, Sarah... rescue me... set me free... come to me..._

_Raven's deep voice was like a song this time, chanting as she ran, drawing her onward like an elusive mirage. Sarah was too tired and too content to feel fear; rather, she followed the whisper of his voice with a sense of impatience, determined to end the game once and for all. "You have no power over me," she whispered, "no power at all, Raven!"_

_As before, the throne room was eerily silent, shrouded in shadow. Raven was slumped over on the throne, his hair obscuring his face and his arms slack. Sarah stomped her foot, snapping, "Get up, Raven. That's not your throne! You don't belong there!"_

_She only began to feel the chill of fear when she was close enough to touch him, and he hadn't moved. She couldn't see him breathing, and she was no longer sure that he was Raven. His hair now looked lunar blond, drifting across the strong lines of his face like smoke. Her heart thundered painfully in her ears. Hurriedly, she knelt beside him, only then noticing that she was as pregnant in the dream as in reality. When she lifted his head, her heart faltered at the sight of Jareth's white face. She couldn't find evidence of a pulse or the caress of his breath. Hugging him protectively, she said fiercely, "This is only a dream! This is false!"_

_"Is it?"_

_Sarah spun around. Geneviere stood a few feet away. Sarah immediately moved between Geneviere and Jareth, demanding, "What do you want?"_

_Geneviere laughed, moving closer. "I want to see you crawl, mortal. I want to see despair in your eyes and hear you scream until your throat bleeds. I want you to pay for what you did to Raven."_

_"Raven deserved what happened to him. Why are you speaking for him? Does Raven need his sister to fight his battle?"_

_"I've played but a small part of Raven's plan. He certainly didn't need my help to trap you." Geneviere shrugged, stopping so close that she and Sarah were almost nose-to-nose. "I'm here for my own gain. Would you like to know what I want?" Before Sarah could react, Geneviere pulled Sarah into her body, hissing, "I want Jareth, and I want Jareth's son."_

_Sarah stumbled right through Geneviere, her nerves screaming at the feeling of she and Geneviere simultaneously occupying the same space. She ran her hands down the flat plane of her stomach. Spinning around, she was horrified to discover that Geneviere now had Jareth's son within her. _

_"No!" Sarah cried, frozen as Geneviere turned her attention to Jareth. _

_Geneviere snapped her slim fingers imperiously. "Awaken, Cousin!" Colour immediately flooded Jareth's face, and he took a deep breath. He opened his eyes, stretching and lounging back in his throne. Sarah felt like her heart was being crushed when Jareth scanned over her as if she didn't exist._

_"N-no. No!" Sarah backed away from Jareth and Geneviere. "This can't be real. This is false!"_

_"Come, come, Sarah!" Jareth sneered, "Of course it's real. You don't think that I'd choose a wretched mortal like you over one of my own kind?"_

_"But... but..."_

_"Would you like to know where Raven is?" Geneviere extended her hand, a black flower unfolding in her palm. Even from her distance, Sarah could see Raven reflected in the metallic petals of the blossom. He was stalking purposefully through the stone corridors of Jareth's castle. In the image, he threw his head back and bellowed._

_"Sarah!"_

_Sarah jumped. Raven's voice was close. Gone was the ghostly lament; instead, his strong voice was full of anger._

_Geneviere laughed. "Raven's hunting you, hungry to finish what he began."_

_"Sarah!"_

_Raven's voice was closer yet. Sarah stood on the edge of flight, staring at Jareth._

_"Oh, don't look to me to save you, as I did last time. Raven can do with you as he pleases," Jareth shrugged, standing_ beside _Geneviere. "You'd better run, hum?"_

_Sarah ran._

* * *

Jareth pulled Sarah tighter against his chest, breathing in her perfume as he slowly woke. He was conscious of exhilaration, of a love so profound that he wondered how he had survived before his fateful meeting with Sarah. Certainly, his life had been changed by her challenge, her presence within his world. At first, he had been inflamed by the thought that a mortal girl had bested him. Now, he daily thanked the ancient Gods of his existence for the Queen they had granted him.

Jareth slowly became aware of his Queen's mood. He frowned, waking quickly. Sarah was shivering in his arms, her head tossing slightly. As he ran his hands across her back, Jareth had a sudden confusing sense that he was cradling Geneviere rather than Sarah. Close on that odd feeling was the realization that magic was hanging in the air like a shimmering fog.

Jareth sat, pulling Sarah up with him. Her head fell limply. He shook her gently, raising her chin to study her anxious face. She did not awaken. Closing his eyes and concentrating, he discovered that she was trapped within her unsettled dreams by the dark magic surrounding them. Jareth rested Sarah against his shoulder protectively, controlling his rage with steely discipline.

He reached into her with his crystal song. She was there, deep down, almost too lost within the darkness for him to even sense her. Their son, on the other hand, gladly responded to his magic with a flash of his own energy. Jareth relaxed his attention from the fetus, sensing he was safe. Sarah though, was clearly enchanted by some spell that had settled on her while they slept. Jareth carefully scented the air, continuing to call his love. The magic around Sarah seemed familiar, and it took little effort for Jareth to scent Raven. Someone else as well, he thought, and immediately, the sense that it was a pregnant Geneviere rather than Sarah that he held was again very strong. Shaking that feeling away, Jareth settled Sarah tenderly onto the pillows. He evoked a crystal, grimly murmuring, "Sense me, my love; find your way back to me," as he used it to search for her. He also concentrated on hunting Raven and Geneviere, suspecting that if he found them, he would find Sarah.

* * *

_Raven ran into the throne room. _

_He paused, quickly scanning the room, his attention becoming riveted by what appeared to be living statues, of his sister (now pregnant, he noted with raised eyebrows), standing beside Jareth. Raven drew closer, examining them with a deep chuckle. _

_"Well, well, what did you leave for me, my lovely sister?" He kissed her. There was no response. "Echoes for me to play with." Laughing more deeply now, he turned his attention to Jareth. _

_"Hello, Cousin," he sneered, wrapping his fist in Jareth's hair and twisting his head back. "How nice to see you. Would you like to know what I have planned for your precious little mortal...?" Raven pushed Jareth away, watching with satisfaction as his frozen form toppled over. _

_Sitting on the throne, Raven leant forward and addressed the prone figure. "I've had lots of time to think about what would be the most... enjoyable ways to punish your human, once I finally have her again. She's got good lungs, that one; I'm looking forward to hearing her scream." _

_Glancing again at Geneviere, Raven's handsome face was edged with feral cruelty. "Sarah, Sarah, where are you? Come join us, pretty." As Raven spoke, the image of Geneviere gradually changed into Sarah, staring blankly out. Raven sprang up, seizing Sarah's static figure and throwing her down beside Jareth. Raven fluidly straddled her hips. "I will hear her moan, too, Cousin. I intend to make her shout out my name, rather than yours, by the time I'm done with her." Raven casually ran his hands along Sarah as he spoke, occasionally glancing into Jareth's blank eyes. "Before I start carving her up, I promise to show her what it's like to be taken by a real man, never fear, cousin." Raven pulled a dagger from his belt, plunging it into Sarah's pregnant belly. Her echo didn't react to his brutal cuts, but her belly deflated like a spent balloon. Raven put his dagger aside and ripped Sarah's dress open. Patting Jareth's vacant face idly, he smirked, "Watch, O Great King, watch and suffer."_

_While Raven turned his concentration to Sarah, an awareness coalesced in Jareth's eyes, as in the real world, Jareth used magic to see through the eyes of his dream image. Within the dream, Jareth did not stir, but his focus burned as he watched Raven. Sarah did not respond any more than Geneviere had before her, though Jareth was aware that his Queen would feel Raven's cruelty, where-ever she was hiding within the nightmare, as surely as Jareth had felt Raven's attack on his static image and had used that to enter the dream. _

_Jareth forced his attention from Raven's actions and looked deeply into Sarah's eyes. Back in the true world, he began singing as he stared into a crystal. Sarah tossed in the bed, sensing the hurt, trying to escape it. Jareth smoothed her hair, still singing. When she suddenly opened her eyes, he was ready, meeting them with as much intensity as he was able. Simultaneously within the dreamworld, the eyes of Sarah's static echo awakened, looking deeply into his, aloof of Raven's assault. Looking into her, past the echo, Jareth was able to find his wife, to follow her into her hiding place._

*Sarah, my precious love, can you hear me?*

*Jareth! Jareth!* Sarah's fire leapt to Jareth's ice, embracing his magic desperately. *Our son...*

*...is fine, Sarah, don't fear.* Jareth felt Sarah's relief flood him, followed by a hint of the pain Raven was causing her.

*R-raven...*

*...can only hurt you believe that what he's doing is real. Focus on my eyes. Come to me, Sarah, escape the nightmare in which they've trapped you.*

*This is a dream! I knew it! I knew it couldn't be real!*

_Raven paused, sensing a change in Sarah's echo. He pulled her face away from Jareth's and studied her expression. He thought he saw a whisper of awareness, and immediately seized her face, staring intensely into her eyes, willing her to see him._

*I-I can't see you, Jareth! Where are you? Don't leave me, please, don't leave me for Raven to find.*

*Sarah, the dreamworld you're in is only what you make of it... Use your magic, use it!*

_Raven stared more intently, aware that he could almost hear Sarah's cries, almost see where she was. Without breaking eye-lock, he struck Jareth, sending his limp form some distance across the stones._

*Use your magic to shape–!* Jareth snarled as Raven broke their contact. He drew back from Sarah's sleeping form, reeling slightly from Raven's blow, wishing he could re-enter the dream and strike back. Her eyes were closed again, her expression giving him fleeting indications of her strife.

_Raven pressed Sarah's face harder, drilling into her eyes. He almost had her, following the thin trail of her consciousness from the broken form of her echo back to her. Just before she managed to break contact, he saw her hiding place. Raven threw his head back and howled, joyous that it would soon be the real mortal he had under his dagger. He sprang to his feet, leaving Sarah's echo lying on the bloody stone floor without a glance. She faded into mist as he resumed the hunt._

_Within her hiding place, Sarah shook off the pain, concentrating furiously on Jareth's touch, his words. "This is only a dream. This is only a stinking dream." _

_Sarah shifted, wishing she could wake up. She closed her eyes, focussing. "This dream is whatever I make of it?" Sarah thought hard, trying to understand what Jareth meant. _

_She jumped up, suddenly knowing what he wanted her to do. Even as she gathered magic to her, she heard the sound of running footsteps; faint at first, but with quickly increasing volume. She bolted from her hiding place, flying across the stones. She was unfettered by the weight of pregnancy, free to race the wind with her speed, secure that her son was safe with Jareth. _

_Raven's footfalls did not seem to grow louder, but neither was she shaking him. She had already tried the mantra that she was home, hoping to be transported away from the trap as she had the last time Raven had attacked her, but this time the ruse had only moved her to the chambers she and Jareth shared. Now, she pulled tendrils of fire to her as she raced, weaving her magic into a web. She concentrated on projecting the labyrinth below the castle onto her web, envisioning it full of goblins and other creatures. At first, the stone corridors down which she fled were stubbornly inert, but suddenly, she found herself running through a sea of goblins. Their bodies were as intangible as smoke as she ran right through them, while behind her the horde was invested with flesh and armour. _

_Sarah smiled, slowing her pace slightly. Raven would have to battle through Jareth's goblin army. Even as she concentrated, sending more waves of soldiers to slow him, she knew that the goblin army would likely pose as little challenge to him as they had to her, all those years ago. Sarah picked up her speed again, stoking the fire of her magic. She thought hard as she ran, knowing that she would have to find a more effective way to stop him if she wanted to survive his trap._

* * *

Jareth flung his crystal against the wall of his chamber, biting out a curse. He paced back and forth beside the bed, watching Sarah's sleeping form. Her expression was constantly shifting, sending him clues as to her plight. Jareth clenched his fists, longing to have Raven's throat under his long fingers. He had already sent his soldiers to find Geneviere, only to be told that she was nowhere to be found. He hadn't been surprised, given that the crystal had not shown her within his kingdom.

Sarah let out a sharp gasp, stopping Jareth in his steps. He leaned over her, his face as tortured as hers, murmuring, "Oh, Sarah, my love, call me to you, if you can't find your way home..."

"Jareth?"

Jareth whirled around to meet his mother's eyes, one forest green, one indigo blue. They stood silently for a long moment, Lilith reading Jareth's emotions in the lines of his expression and the storm of his magic. Her eyes fell onto Sarah's prone figure, and her face grew cold. Lilith hurried to Jareth's side, stroking Sarah's brow and studying her. When she turned to meet Jareth's eyes again, her fury matched his.

"Raven?"

"And Geneviere, I think." Jareth drew a slow breath through his lungs, controlling his anger with difficulty. "I awoke to find Sarah already lost within whatever nightmare they have spun for her."

"You should have called me immediately, son."

Lilith's tone did not invite Jareth to argue with her; he sharply compressed his lips, keeping his answer unspoken. Lilith crossed over to the other side of the bed and held her hands out to Jareth. He leaned toward her, joining hands over Sarah's body. Lilith began singing, evoking dark power with her words and melody. Jareth in turn concentrated his magic, sending flurries of crystals to dance within the darkness with which his mother was blanketing Sarah.

As their combined magic cloaked her, Sarah grew quiet, her expression smoothing out. There was even a hint of excitement on her face, encouraging Jareth that his Sarah had understood his message. He was dimly aware of flames, and knew that she was using her magic.

When Lilith sensed the flames, her eyes flew open. She stared at her son, then started laughing. "Oh, Jareth, Jareth! You were ever the devious one!" Lilith dropped his hands and stroked Sarah's brow. "So she's one of us, is she? I wondered at your choice of a mortal to carry your son." Meeting Jareth's eyes, Lilith raised her eyebrows. "Do Raven and Geneviere know?"

"I believe not." Jareth looked at his wife's face, harvesting the flashes of emotion there. "She's only starting to gain mastery over her magic. I pray that she will be able to use it to evade Raven." He sent Lilith a dark look. "Raven's in there with her, Mother." Jareth touched Sarah's head gently. "He's trying to destroy my Queen from within." Jareth clenched his fists, pacing again at the thought. Lilith watched him move in silence. "I feel so... helpless, being here when Sarah is suffering and needs me!" Jareth exhaled sharply, calling a crystal from the air. He stared into it, growling, "Where are you, Raven? You can't hide from me forever. When I find you..."

* * *

_Raven ran around a corner and into a flood of goblins. He let out a shout, losing his footing and going down under their leather boots. They swarmed over him, striking him eagerly. Yelling in pain, Raven flung them off and struggled to his feet. He towered over them, but they pressed forward, attacking him with loud battle cries. _

_Raven cursed Jareth, furious that the spell he and Geneviere had cast was being invaded by Jareth's magic. He vented some of his anger by pulling his sword out and hacking indiscriminately at the goblins swarming him. They fell under his blade, only to rise again, and attack in their numbers. Raven quickly realized that the horde was enchanted, and could not be defeated thus. He dispensed with subtlety: with a gesture, the goblins surrounding him were thrust away like so many straws in a wind storm. _

_In the lull in the battle, Raven took to wing, using the same storm to sweep him over the army and away. He flew on, quickly picking up the sound of Sarah's fleeing steps. "You can't run forever, Sarah!" he cawed, "I'll see you suffer all the more for Jareth's attempts to stop me!"_

_"What the hell is that?!" Sarah gasped, pausing, trying to understand the sounds behind her. She had been listening to the roar of the battle, hoping that her gambit was slowing Raven down, but the shouting had suddenly stopped. In the ominous silence, she hadn't heard Raven's footfalls, but rather, a hoarse croaking sound. When she realized what she heard, her blood ran cold and she bolted away again. The bastard was coming after her as a bird! _

_Sarah pulled her magic closer, trying to devise a scenario to confound Raven, in the form of a man or a bird. She projected the image of the crystal ballroom as she ran, as it was during her presentation ball, with the elite of the Underground present. Suddenly surrounded by elegant dancers, Sarah felt a brief flash of triumph: she was controlling the dream! _

_She stopped in front of one of the crystal mirrors, resolutely tearing her eyes from the entrance of the ballroom and concentrating on her image. As she stared, she randomly chose a lady twirling with her partner behind her and willed herself into her form. Sarah gasped, suddenly in an unfamiliar body, suddenly in the arms of that partner, anonymous among the many guests. Her heart sped up when she saw her image in Jareth's arms, dancing with magical grace, swirling past her and away. It was all she could do not to laugh crazily when her partner commented on the picture she and Jareth made. "How graceful they are. She dances surprisingly well," he observed, looking as if the admission left a bad taste in his mouth. "What a pity Jareth has chosen a mortal! Do you think he's gone mad, being among those awful goblins for so long?" Keeping her focus, Sarah had responded lightly, though her blood pressure rose at his insult. The slight turned out to be helpful: Sarah was too annoyed with her partner to be unnerved when Raven flew into the room and circled overhead._

* * *

Jareth paced restlessly, alternating between staring into a crystal and watching his wife. Sarah seemed better, with Lilith's darkness covering her. Lilith stood by the bed, still as a statue, her eyes tracking her son. When he drew near, she surprised him by taking the crystal from his gloved hand. Jareth pulled up, struck by her actions. He found that the Queen of Air and Darkness was translucent, already partly within the realm of her magic. At her touch, the crystal clouded, as if smoke was being captured within its lattice. It floated above her slim hand, light as air.

"I must admit that I'm disappointed in Raven and Geneviere. They've always had a cruel edge to them, as do all the members of that branch of the family, but this is going too far! You may not be able to find them, but I might," Lilith observed, her voice distant and her form almost transparent. "They won't necessarily be expecting me to help you, especially if they believe Sarah to be human." Lilith blew on the crystal just as she dissolved, sending it wafting across to pose on Jareth's fingertips.

"They're mine to punish, Mother!" Jareth bit out, as his mother dissolved, "Especially Raven!"

"As you command, my son," her voice drifted to him faintly, "Wish me luck..."

Jareth looked into the smoky depth of the crystal, finding an image of his mother swimming through the ether hanging between the Underground and the vast oceans of magic. He drew a slow breath, murmuring, "Good hunting."

* * *

_Sarah forced herself to watch Raven in the brief glimpses that her dancing allowed. She quite properly maintained her focus on her partner, moving elegantly across the floor. She was aware of Raven's casual study of the room, and unnerved by it. 'Bastard!' she stormed silently, her face composed and smiling gently, 'You're no more real here than I am! There's got to be a way to wake up!' _

_Even as a bird, Raven's scrutiny set Sarah's skin crawling. When he started talking above her, his deep voice issuing from his long, strong beak as if it was quite natural for a bird to talk, Sarah couldn't help stumbling. She recovered quickly, praying he hadn't noticed her reaction._

_Raven perched comfortably on one of the numerous crystal chandeliers decorating the ballroom, studying the gay tableau with the unhurried air of someone whose plan was unfolding satisfactorily. Sarah was there, below him; he could smell her. She smelled wonderful. Raven closed his eyes, drinking in the perfume of the mortal. He vividly recalled that intoxicating fragrance on her hair and in her panic when he first tried to have her. _

_"Is that what attracted you to her, cousin, her lovely scent?" Raven smiled more cruelly. "Or was it the pleasure of having such complete control over her? Really, you should be thanking me for bringing you two back together." He cocked his head, beady eyes hungrily devouring each of the images dancing below him. "But you chose to hunt me instead, and so, I will take her from you. You'll thank me for that too, once you come to your senses. Everyone in the Underground will. As though the Kingdoms would tolerate you elevating a human to royal status!" _

_Raven shook his head, chuckling slightly as he studied each dancer in turn. "Nicely done, Jareth," Raven laughed, "though too gay for my taste." He evoked a dark crystal, balancing it on his beak effortlessly. Bobbing his head, he tossed the crystal down onto the dancers. When it hit, dark waves of unlight swept over the dancers, clothing them in macabre black and redecorating the room. Sarah found herself partly clothed in black satin, her dress barely clinging to her as she moved, her exposed skin white in the flashes of lightning now illuminating the scene. All around her, the elegant nobles were transformed into nightmare images, appropriate for the gothic decor. She stole a glance at Raven as he croaked, "Where are you, human?" He shook out his broad wings. "Ready or not, here I come!" He launched himself off the elegant chandelier and swooped down onto the crowd._

_When Raven flew down to alight on the dance floor, returning to his handsome form, Sarah was one of many who started and shied away from the expression marring the handsome lines of his face. He moved through the dancers like a cat, prowling with muscles tensed for the attack. Sarah saw that he was idly dancing one of his dark crystals over his white hand. He was close enough to impede her movement when he pulled his dagger out, balancing the crystal on its tip. _

_Raven looked into the crystal, spinning it on the dagger. Immediately, the ballroom began spinning, leaving them in the eye of a whirlwind. Dancers near the perimeter fell into the storm and were swept away with cries. Those in the middle were left standing, milling about and shouting. He ignored them, posed calmly in the center of the magic further reshaping the dream. _

_Sarah gasped as she tried to hang on to her illusion, drawing magic into the vortex to stabilize her ruse. When the storm whirling around the room ignited, Raven threw his head up, eyes wide. He whirled around, studying the flames framing the room. _

_"You're using magic!" he gasped, looking right at Sarah, despite her masked form. Sarah ducked when he threw the crystal over her and into the flames. The dancers all froze, adorning the room like statues. Sarah felt Raven's magic invading hers, extinguishing it; simultaneously, Raven's hand closed over her wrist. _

_Sarah pulled away, trying to break his hold, but he was much too strong. He laughed, slowly drawing her to him. "May I have the pleasure of this dance, pretty?" he purred, bowing with insultingly exaggerated grace. "I've been looking forward to... dancing with you ever since I first scented you." _

_Sarah struggled ineffectively as Raven forced her into his embrace and across the dance floor, weaving adeptly among the statues. "You've chosen a pleasant enough form in which to hide from me, my dear," he drawled as he led her through the figures of the dance, "but I prefer your true appearance." _

_Sarah found her appearance obediently shifted back at his command, his dark magic pervading her and sending little shocks of pain through her. _

_"How is it that you are using magic?" Raven frowned down at her, "I've never heard of a mortal doing so." He cocked his head, silently studying her white face._

_"Piss off!" Sarah yelled, trying to kick him. "Let me wake up, you bastard!"_

_"Charming." Raven raised his eyebrows. "Jareth must have the patience of a giant, to keep you. Though you're captivating enough, as long as you keep that pretty little mouth firmly closed, that I'll grant you." Raven pulled her against his body where she couldn't kick effectively. When she tried to strike him, he caught her fists in his. "No matter. Your mouth will be otherwise occupied presently." _

_He dropped his head towards hers as he spoke. Sarah turned her face sharply away, shuddering when his lips teased along the line of her hair. His breath was hot against her skin as he snorted, amused by her attempt to escape him. "I think that we can dispense with this dress, don't you?" he spoke softly into her hair, enjoying her struggle. Sarah struggled harder as her dress melted away, leaving her naked in his iron grip._

_Her scent washed over him, enflaming his senses. Raven forced her head up with a new urgency, securing her arms behind her back in one of his hands and pulling her hard into him. Sarah shrieked into his mouth as he kissed her, struggling quite deliciously. He secured her head by winding his hand in her luxurious hair, forcing further cries from her. _

_Sarah stared up into his depthless eyes desperately when he briefly raised his head. Raven thrilled to the fear naked in her expression, underwritten with quite intoxicating anger. "Jareth has excellent taste in beauty, I'll give him that," Raven purred. "What he lacks, though, is the skill to really make full use of your charming gender." Raven forced his mouth onto Sarah's again, bruising her lips._

* * *

Lilith swam gracefully through the darkness, buoyant in the ether lining the Underground. She stretched her senses, letting her anger propel her through the air. Geneviere's beacon was glowing on the edge of her senses, Lilith was sure of it. She increased her speed, swooping toward the light reflecting off Geneviere's magic. In her half existence, time both stood still and raced past, allowing her to reach Geneviere in the space of a heartbeat. She drifted into Geneviere's room in her parent's castle, little surprised that her niece had hightailed home.

Geneviere stood by her dressing table, a black lily open on her palm. She laughed as she watched her handsome brother using the mortal. Whatever did Jareth see in the girl? He had his choice of all the beauties within the kingdoms, and yet, he had taken a mortal as his bride, to carry his child. "Such madness, cousin!" Geneviere pouted, "You should have chosen me, to be your Queen."

"My son has far better taste than to favour an ill-mannered madam such as yourself."

Geneviere started, spinning around to stare at Lilith. Her white face flared with colour at the look on her aunt's face. "Queen L-Lilith! I-I"

"I have a good mind to bend you over my knee, young lady," Lilith snapped. "How dare you and your brother question Jareth's choice of bride!"

"She's a filthy mortal! She's not worthy of him!"

"When did you become the judge of who should stand at Jareth's side, miss?" Lilith drew near the cowering woman. "Play time is over."

"W-what are you going to do–?"

"Geneviere!"

Jareth's voice sounded behind her. Geneviere sobbed, spinning to discover that Lilith had brought them back to Jareth's castle.

"C-cousin," she stammered, backing away. The look on Jareth's face completely unnerved her. "I-I can explain..."

Jareth stared down at her. "Where's Raven?" he demanded, his words full of fury. "Where is he? Tell me now!"

"Don't hurt me, please, cousin!" Geneviere sobbed, dropping to her knees and looking up at Jareth imploringly. "We only wanted to free you from her spell! You _can't_ love a mortal!"

"Oh, can't I?" Jareth smacked Geneviere's hand away when she tried to touch him. He evoked a crystal and held it above her. "I think you know what this will do. Tell me where your brother is."

Geneviere cowered away from the crystal. When Jareth raised his arm to throw it at her, she shrieked, "He's there!" Both Jareth and Lilith followed Geneviere's pointing finger to look at Sarah.

"What?!"

Geneviere glared at Sarah. "Raven's inside that trollop's head," she whined. "He's been there all along."

"My Sarah is more worthy than you'll ever be!" Jareth snarled, seizing Geneviere's arm. He pulled her up and across to the bed. Lilith joined them, forming a triangle around Sarah. She forced Geneviere to take her hand, as did Jareth. They ignored Geneviere's cries as they reached into her and found her link with Raven, following it into the dream oubliette.

* * *

_"Raven!"_

_Jareth's voice shot through Raven like a lightning bolt. He spun to face the King of the Goblins, his face alternating between fear and anger. Jareth stood calmly, sword drawn. Raven drew his own sword, holding Sarah against him with painful intensity. She tried to break his hold, pounding on his chest. Raven ignored her contemptuously, glaring into Jareth's mismatched eyes. "Hello, cousin." he sneered, provocatively stroking Sarah with his sword, "Are you here to see what a real man can do? You could learn a trick or two, I'm sure."_

_"You, a 'real man'? I think not. You're a coward, Raven!" Jareth bit out, saluting with his sword. "En garde!"_

_"If you wish. I have no hesitation in whipping you in front of your lady." Raven returned his salute, laughing. "Sarah, be so kind as to stay still, hum?" Sarah tried to struggle, but found that Raven had frozen her, leaving her standing behind him like a statue. Raven moved to face Jareth. "Once I've humiliated you, I'll even let you watch me use your little mortal. En garde!"_

_Sarah struggled within her frozen shell, trying to break Raven's spell. Her eyes appeared to be the only free part of her, allowing her to track Raven and Jareth across the dance floor as they lunged and parried. She felt her fire within Jareth, giving him form, but also, she was aware of her beloved's howling crystal magic, flowing within her flames. Sarah reached toward Jareth, following the trail of ice back toward the real world, thankful that he had reached her and was battling Raven. His swordsmanship was impressive, even to her ignorant eyes. Raven's smug look had gradually faded as he battled Jareth, realizing that, with each screaming crash of metal on metal, the dream was less his and more Jareth's._

*Jareth! Jareth!*

*I'm here, Sarah! Follow my voice!*

*I-I can't find you!* Sarah cried, panicking as, in the dream, Raven lunged at Jareth.

*Sarah, come to me, my love!*

_Jareth paused, his sword up, taunting Raven. He looked beyond the other, staring deeply into Sarah's eyes, willing her across the magic of the dream to find him. Just as Raven renewed his attack, Jareth felt Sarah's presence within him._

_*You're here!* Sarah laughed inside Jareth's mind, her image still static. *You're here with me, in this horrible dream!* _

_*I am indeed, my love.* Jareth picked up his pace, steadily manoeuvring Raven so that he could move between he and Sarah. *And I intend to end the enchantment, right now!* When Sarah was close enough, Jareth paused to kiss her frozen lips fleetingly, spinning just in time to block Raven's attack. Sarah thrilled to the power of his touch, feeling his magic spread within her, dancing with her growing fire. She ignited behind him, startling Raven so much that Jareth drove him to his knees. Jareth pressed his advantage, but Raven recovered._

_"You bitch!" Raven bit out, staring past Jareth at Sarah, eyes hard as she broke free of his paralysis spell. "You deceitful little tease!" Returning his focus to Jareth, Raven channelled his anger into his sword. "And you, cousin! Always the cunning one, playing us all like puppets. Where did you find her, this changeling of yours?" Raven drove Jareth back, Sarah behind him. "Well, your cunning won't save you this time, Jareth. This time, I'm... in... control!"_

_Sarah felt Jareth's golden voice within her, filling her senses with his haunting song. His magic was a crystal symphony, playing along her nerves, firing her blood with passion. His words were at first as elusive as ever, but as her power concentrated within her, leaping to Jareth's call, she suddenly heard the lyrics as clearly as if they came from her own thoughts. Simultaneously, she felt her own strength increase, and saw the battle before her with new eyes. Focussing on Raven, Sarah began singing as well, pulling her magic in and shaping it._

_**Love me, love me, love me, say you do**_

_**Let me fly away with you**_

_**For my love is like the wind, and the wind is wild**_

_**Wild is the wind**_

_**Give me more than one caress, satisfy this hungriness**_

_**Let the wind blow through your heart**_

_**For wild is the wind, wild is the wind.**_

_Sarah began dancing as she sang, using the power of her movements to spin her magic around the room. She was aware of the music, of the ongoing screams of metal as Jareth and Raven continued their duel, of Jareth's magic dancing within her. Her fire played out around her, flowing like veils as she undulated. Dimly, she could still feel Raven's dark electricity biting within her, but his power was ebbing as hers grew. She met his eyes, seeing the fear edging his smugness, as she continued her song._

_**You touch me, I hear the sound of mandolins**_

_**You kiss me**_

_**With your kiss my life begins**_

_**You're spring to me, all things to me**_

_**Don't you know, you're life itself!**_

"Jareth? Beloved?" Still caught in the spell, Sarah spoke in her sleep. Beside her, Jareth grinned and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

_*My precious Queen, how impressive you are!_* Jareth answered Sarah directly in her mind, while in the dream, his image fought Raven with renewed vigour._*We've almost got Raven so off balance that the cage he had spun will unravel. Raven's never been Above, Sarah: take us there!*_

_**Like the leaf clings to the tree**_

_**Oh, my darling, cling to me **_

_**For we're like the creatures of the wind,**_

_**and wild is the wind. **_

_*Above? I'll give that smug bastard 'Above'!* _Sarah's anger danced within her thoughts, turning them into a symphony of reds. *_Welcome to my world, Raven!* _

_**You touch me, I hear the sound of mandolins**_

_**You kiss me**_

_**With your kiss my life begins**_

_**You're spring to me, all things to me**_

_**Don't you know, you're life itself!**_

_**Wild is the wind, wild is the wind.**_

_Sarah gestured, and the scene shifted. _

_Raven let out an oath, finding himself suspended in polluted air above a forest of skyscrapers. Even at their height, the noise of the city was like a never-ending roar assaulting them. Raven changed into a bird as he fell; so too did Jareth, swooping to rake Raven with his talons. Sarah floated in the air, flames dancing around her like a corona. As the fight continued, she raced the packed streets up to them in so unnerving a fashion that Raven broke off and tried to fly up. _

_Jareth landed lightly, resuming his handsome form. He pulled a crystal from the air. The human flood washed past him as he stared up at Raven. Sarah pirouetted in the air, allowing her magic to spin out as she twirled. Raven was blocked by the walls of flame. Jareth threw the crystal, hitting Raven squarely, filling him with magic. At that, the dream fragmented, people and buildings breaking up and exploding outward. Sarah cried out as dream shrapnel flashed past her._


	4. Chapter 3

**Trial by Fire**

**by**

**Ya Nefer Ma'at**

Chapter Three

_I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you valentine evenings._

Sarah stirred slowly, letting out a long sigh. Jareth's golden voice was calling her. She slowly opened her blue eyes. Jareth leaned tenderly over her, his smile a caress.

"Welcome back, Sarah."

Sarah gasped, rearing up and hugging Jareth tightly. He laughed into her hair, murmuring, "You're safe, my precious thing, you've escaped Raven's trap. How do you feel?"

"Forget about how I feel! Did Raven hurt you? What did you do to him?" Sarah looked anxiously into Jareth's mismatched eyes. "Did - did you kill him?"

"After a fashion, yes. Raven is gone, as is Geneviere. He tried to hurt me, but nothing he did could quite reach me. All I have are echoes of what he tried to do, down in that dreamworld." Jareth smoothed Sarah's hair back. "Your pain is also an echo, my love. The memories will only have power over you if you allow them to."

Sarah shook off the horrors of the trap, refusing to let Raven continue to torture her. "I'm so thrilled to be back with you, Jareth!" She kissed him as she spoke. "For a while, he had me convinced that I'd lost both you and our son." Sarah shuddered.

"Shh, love. Let the images fade. He can't hurt you now."

Jareth settled Sarah back against the pillows, drawing close beside her. He closed his eyes, raising his chin and smiling slightly as he concentrated. His hand slipped over her stomach, caressing her and their son. Sarah closed her eyes too, letting her senses drift as she followed Jareth's use of magic. Glimmering feelings rose to greet her as she breathed deeply, whispering emotions and words too distant to be distinguished. Sarah's heart sped up as she caught a stronger wave of the magic. Immediately, she was immersed in crystal chimes, like the twinkling of stars on snow, or the song of ice shards whipped by winter storms. In response, her magic ignited, leaping with hungry flames to greet the arctic jewels of Jareth's magic. Their magic danced together, fire and ice, melding and melting in undulating colours.

In the storm of their power, Sarah found herself dancing with Jareth, waltzing as surely as the magic waltzed. At the same time, she was still aware of being beside him in their bed, of his heat, his elusive and captivating scent, the whisper of his soft breath. She was exquisitely aware of his hand against her skin, as in the magic, he twirled her lovingly among the flames. In both realities, Jareth was leaning slowly toward her, his smile gaining strength, his lips seeking hers. Sarah felt herself drowning when he kissed her, his mouth teasing. Simultaneously, she found herself being dipped back gracefully in the figures of the waltz, and felt the smooth strength of Jareth's body as he gently slid against her. He ran his kisses along the arch of her neck and down toward her breasts, following the line of her bodice in one reality while sweeping her long hair out of his way in the other. When he lifted his head to meet her wide eyes, the images converged eerily, and Sarah was conscious only of his face, framed in flames, as he continued his lovemaking.

"Oh, my beloved Sarah." Jareth whispered against her skin, "You've passed the trial by fire, with breathtaking success. You have shown mastery over your magic, and in response, your magic has crowned you." Jareth sighed, tickling Sarah with feather kisses. "You truly are my Queen. No one will dare criticise us now." Jareth attended to Sarah's pleasure, enjoying how her passion leapt to his touches. "Oh beloved Queen of Fire, welcome back to our reality."

The End

Original: April, 2002; Revised August 2012

Ya Nefer Ma'at


End file.
